IT IS HURT
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: UPDATE CH 2/Kim Yesung yang harus menikah dengan Choi Siwon karena perjodohan dan pelariannya akan cinta pertamanya –Cho Kyuhyun- Namun tiba-tiba seorang Cho Kyuhyun hadir lagi dalam kehidupannya –Yesung- tepat disaat hari pernikahannya dengan Choi Siwon. Bagaimana perasaan Yesung? Siapa yang harus ia pilih Sekarang? / Summary hancur/NEW FF YAOI/Unofficial pair/WonYeKyu/Review!
1. Chapter 1

"**IT IS HURT"**

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

Cho Kyu Hyun

Choi Si Won

Cho Dong Hae

Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Pairing:

KyuSung or WonSung/Eunhae

Rate: T

Summary: Kim Yesung yang harus menikah dengan Choi Siwon karena perjodohan dan pelariannya akan cinta pertamanya –Cho Kyuhyun- Namun tiba-tiba seorang Cho Kyuhyun hadir lagi dalam kehidupannya –Yesung- tepat disaat hari pernikahannya dengan Choi Siwon. Bagaimana perasaan Yesung? Siapa yang harus ia pilih Sekarang? / Summary hancur.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Tidak ada paksaan disini.

WonYeKyu Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

NB: Kenapa ini FF dihapus sama ffn? :'( :'(

Jadi nae coba reupload dengan judul berbeda, ini FF awalnya kan judulnya "Hate You, Miss You, Love You" dan kalau dihapus lagi, nae gak tau musti ngomong apa :'(

Review ulang ne, Jebal! Biar saya semangat buat lanjutin Ch 2, karena saya sempat Stresss #alay #TapiCius #Jinja

.

Chapter 1

.

**Kesalahan terbesarku adalah aku masih mencintaimu**

.

Apakah kau pernah memiliki cinta pertama? Pasti semua orang memilikinya bukan? Dan bodohnya aku hingga saat ini aku masih menempatkan cinta pertamaku itu dihatiku yang paling dalam. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk menghapusnya dari hatiku. Ah,, sebenarnya aku sudah mencobanya tapi yang ada aku semakin terjatuh semakin dalam akan cintanya.

Ini sudah tujuh tahun setelah kami berpisah, hey tapi lebih tepatnya dia yang meninggalkanku tanpa kabar. Seharusnya aku membencinya atau paling tidak marah padanya bukan? Tapi lagi-lagi aku harus membuat diriku jadi orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membencinya atau hanya sekedar melupakannya.

Besok adalah hari pernikahanku dengan _namja_ lain yang bukan dia. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menerima pernikahan ini? Tapi nyatanya aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Hanya karena alasan klise, yah _namja_ itu telah menungguku selama lima tahun. Dia tau alasanku untuk tidak menerimanya, bukankah namja itu lebih bodoh dari pada aku?

.

Yesung _namja_ yang merasa dirinya bodoh telah menunggu _namja_ tidak bertanggung jawab bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Disinilah ia, menatap dirinya sendiri dicermin besar dan mengerutuki kebodohan dirinya. Tersenyum hambar, sambil mengingat betapa gilanya dia saat ini, menerima pinangan Choi Siwon yang jelas-jelas tidak dicintainya itu.

"Choi Siwon _Pabboya_ –Tersenyum ambigu- Aku tidak mencintaimu, bagaimana bisa besok kita menikah?" Monolognya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah kau itu _namja_ yang sempurna, _O?_ Kau bisa menikah dengan _yeoja atau namja _manapun yang kau mau, tapi kenapa kau malah memilih _namja_ bodoh sepertiku?" Lagi-lagi ia bermonolog.

Setetes airmatanya keluar begitu saja tanpa diperintah. Sudah cukup lama ia mencoba untuk mencintai Choi Siwon, namja sempurna tanpa cela yang seharusnya mudah untuk ia cintai. Tapi kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu sulit ketika bayang-bayang Cho Kyuhyun muncul dalam pikirannya. Sungguh memuakan. Sebegitu dalamkah cintanya pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

.

Apa kau pernah membenci dan mencintai disaat bersamaan? Dan disela-sela dua rasa yang seharusnya bertolak belakang itu, kau benar-benar merindukan sosoknya hadir lagi. Yesung, dia hanya ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Yesung hanya ingin meminta satu penjelasan logis yang bisa diterima akal sehatnya, penjelasan tentang kenapa tiba-tiba ia pergi tanpa pamit. Hal ini lebih terasa menyakitkan dari pada ia mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan sebelum pergi.

"Arggg~ _Pabboya~_" Erang Yesung frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya asal. Lemas, tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Yesung lelah, berfikir seharian 'Apakah keputusannya menikah besok adalah benar?'

Drettt.. Drettt.. Drettt..

_Smartphone_nya yang ia letakkan diatas meja nakas bergetar, ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Siapa?

Diambilnya _Smartphone_ hitam miliknya dan mengangkatnya cepat sambil menyeka airmatanya yang telah jatuh dari tadi.

"_Yeoboseyo."_ Lirih Yesung.

"_Hyungie, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya seseorang disebarang line sana, hanya mendengar suaranya saja dia sudah tau bagaimana keadaan hyung kesayangannya itu -sedang bersedih-. Hey, bukankah besok ia akan menikah? Seharusnya dia bahagia bukan? Tidak seperti sekarang ini, argg… tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak._

"_Gwaenchana_ Hae-ah." Jawab Yesung sambil menyeka –lagi- airmatanya kasar, Yesung tau meskipun Donghae –si penelpon- tidak melihatnya saat ini tapi hanya Donghae yang bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Entah mengapa _namja_ ikan itu selalu tau tentang dirinya, mungkin karena Donghae itu tipe sensitive. Setidaknya itu kesimpulan Yesung saat ini.

"_Hyungie, bisakah sekali saja percayalah padaku. Aku bisa menjadi good listener yang baik untukmu. Aku-"_

"Hae-ah, _ottokeh_?" Yesung memutus kata-kata Donghae dan suaranya seperti bergetar.

"…" _Diam, Hae hanya ingin mendengarkan lebih jauh penjelasan dari Yesung. Donghae tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya Yesung mau menceritakan masalahnya. Meskipun tanpa Yesung bicara, Donghae tau bagaimana perasaan Yesung. Ah, akan aku beri satu rahasia kecil bahwa Donghae mencintai Yesung. Entah sejak kapan namun rasa itu tumbuh dan berkembang begitu saja tanpa Donghae menanamkan benih cinta itu. Yah, Yesung seperti rumput liar dihatinya meskipun sudah berbagai cara ia mencoba untuk melupakannya namun semakin besar rasa cinta itu tumbuh dan semakin dalam. Tapi Donghae terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya? Alasannya hanya satu, dia takut Yesung menjauhinya._

"Aku – ah, kau harus datang keacara pernikahanku besok Hae-ah, _O?_ Kalau kau tidak datang, aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi."

Yesung? Bukankah kau mau bercerita pada Donghae? Aish… Tanpa sadar kau telah melukai hatinya lagi. Tapi setidaknya Donghae harus bersyukur, karena saat ini mereka tidak sedang berbicara langsung sehingga dia bisa mengekspresikan kekecewaannya tanpa perlu bersandiwara.

"_Baiklah. Emm~ Istirahlah Hyungie, agar besok kau lebih nampak segar. Oiya, bolehkah aku mengajak dongsaengku?"_

"_Mwo?_ Kau mempunyai _dongsaeng? Jinja_? Bagaimana aku tidak tau?"

"Ah, selama ini dia ada di jerman untuk kuliah. Dan baru hari ini dia kembali."

"Baiklah, ajaklah dia. Dan kenalkan padaku besok. _Arra?_ Kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu Hae-ah. _Annyeong~"_

"_Ne. Annyeong~~"_

Yesung meletakkan asal _Smartphone_nya, dan dengan lemas berjalan kearah ranjangnya untuk tidur. Setidaknya kata Hae benar jika dirinya harus istirahat untuk menyegarkan wajahnya, demi kebahagian mereka semua. Hah, bukankah ini terlihat sangat lucu dan menggelikan? Baiklah tutup matamu Yesung dan lupakan semuanya, setidaknya untuk malam ini saja.

.

~WonYeKyu~

.

Donghae berjalan gontai dikoridor rumah sakit, pikirannya melayang-layang entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Cklek~

Dibukanya salah satu knop pintu ruangan dokter, sedikit tertunduk ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi terdekat dari pintu dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, karena sang pemilik ruangan sedang tidak ada ditempat. Donghae dengan sabar menunggu, menutup matanya sejenak tidak masalah bukan?

Hae ada disini bukan karena ia ingin berobat ataupun berkonsultasi pada dokter. Ingat, jika sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Adakah dokter yang mau melayani pasient dijam-jam tengah malam seperti ini? Kalau tidak pasient itu benar-benar gawat darurat.

Hanya sekedar info jika Donghae saat ini ingin bertemu dengan _Namdongsaeng_nya yang kebetulan seorang dokter, dan saat ini sedang menangani pasient di ruang operasi.

Cklek~

Pintu ruangan terbuka, dan dengan refleks Hae membuka matanya yang tertutup tadi namun masih meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tak ada niatan untuk menoleh dan mencari tau siapa yang datang.

"Huft.. Melelahkan sekali hari ini. Rumah sakit ini keterlaluan, bahkan aku baru saja sampai di Seoul 12 jam yang lalu. Tapi aku sudah harus menangani operasi besar seperti ini. Ck." Gerutunya sambil terus berjalan menuju singgahsananya yang mulai hari ini menjadi miliknya. Dilepaskan jas putih kebanggaan dokter miliknya itu dan meletakkan ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Sedikit tergesah ia pun duduk di kursinya sambil merenggangkan kepalanya yang sedikit kaku.

Donghae kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang pengeluh yang duduk sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Ckckck, lihatlah _Hyung_ku satu ini. Ada apa lagi? Setidaknya kau harus menunjukkan wajah ceriamu didepanku. Ini bukan ucapan selamat datang yang benar." Omelnya kemudian.

Donghae dan _dongsaeng_nya ini belum pernah bertatap muka mungkin selama sepuluh tahun tahun. Yah, sejak Donghae lulus _junior high school_ ia diajak _Appa_nya untuk tinggal di Jepang dan dongsaengnya ini menetap dengan _Eomma_nya di Korea Selatan. Karena kala itu orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dan ketika lulus kuliah Hae memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea demi berkumpul lagi dengan _dongsaeng_nya, namun jodoh belum mempertemukan mereka. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Kuliahnya di Jerman dan menitipkan _eomma_nya pada Donghae. Meskipun begitu, adik kakak ini tak pernah lepas dari komunikasi. Jadi mereka tetap merasa dekat walaupun jarak memisahkan.

"Hah, bagaimana aku harus tersenyum menyambutmu jika aku sendiri tak bisa melakukannya? _O?_" Balas Donghae dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Yak! Donghae-ah apa kau tidak bisa bersandiwara sedikit? Pasti ini karena namja itu lagi bukan? Sekarang apa lagi yang ia lakukan?" Ucapnya sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

Pletak~

"Yak! Kau memukulku? _Appoo~~~"_ Rajuknya kemudian sambil memegang kepalanya sayang. Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak SEPULUH TAHUN yang lalu –Sambil menunjukan sepuluh jarinya didepan dongsaengnya-. Kau tau? Ck. Hanya memanggilku _Hyung_, apa susahnya Kyunnie?" Omel Hae semangat. Bagaimana pun juga, _dongsaeng_nya ini sungguh menyebalkan bukan? Ah, dari panggilan sayang yang diberikan oleh donghae –Kyunnie- pasti kau tau siapa namanya bukan? Yah, _namdongsaeng_ kesayangan Donghae ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ah, itu terlalu berlebihan Donghae _'HYUNG'_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata Hyung.

Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya kearah _dongsaeng_nya itu. Dan…

Grep~

Donghae memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursinya, dan Kyuhyun yang tak siap itu hanya menahan pelukan _Hyung_nya.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahunya basah, dan matanya pun ikut berkaca-kaca. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka berpisah.

"_Bogoshipoyo~ Jeongmal Bogoshipoyo_ Kyunnie. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, maaf tak bisa menjemputmu dibandara tadi. Aku ter-"

"_Gwaenchanayo Hyungie, arraseyo."_ Potong Kyuhyun sambil mengusap sayang punggung _Hyung_nya itu.

"Apa kau tak merindukan _Hyung_mu ini?" Donghae melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun paksa sambil merajuk dan apa itu? Mempout bibirnya lucu, ck. Jangan seperti uke Donghae-yah.

"Tanpa ku katakan, kau sudah tau jawabannya _Hyung._" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun lebih merindukan Donghae. Ingatlah dulu ketika pertama kali mereka harus berpisah, Kyuhyun mengurung dirinya didalam kamar selama seminggu dan tak mau bersekolah.

Dan Yesung? Dia orang pertama yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun melupakan sejenak kesakitan akibat perpisahan dengan _Hyung_nya itu. Dan Yesung juga orang pertama yang membuat Donghae merasa nyaman tinggal di Korea setelah hampir tujuh tau ia meninggalkan negaranya itu. Yesung seperti De Ja Vu untuk Kakak beradik ini.

Bukankah Yesung seperti malaikat penolong ditengah perpisahan KyuHae yang terasa menyakitkan?

.

Ini hampir pukul dua pagi, ketika dua saudara itu saling bercerita tak jelas. Hanya melepaskan rindu mereka saja, tertawa bersama membahas hal-hal yang entah apa itu.

"_Hyungie_, apa kau tak lelah? Ini sudah pukul dua dini hari." Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Ah, aku lupa. Besok kau temani aku ne ke acara pernikahan Yesung."

"_MWO? Namja_ itu jadi menikah? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kaget, yah tentu saja dia merasa kaget. Meskipun mereka tak pernah bertemu, tapi Donghae adalah tipe terbuka. Jadi, Kyuhyun cukup tau bagaimana _Hyung_nya itu.

"_Gwaaenchanayo_. Bahkan aku seperti pengecut yang tak mau mengakui perasaanku sendiri. Aku merasa malu Kyunnie." Donghae tertunduk merasakan sakit dan malu disaat bersamaan.

"Ck. Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki _Hyung_ yang pengecut seperti ini? Sungguh bukan keturunan keluarga Cho" Sindir Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Arggg.. Kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila seperti ini padamu Kim Jong Woon." Donghae mengacak rambut frustasi.

Deg~ Kyuhyun mencengram ujung meja yang menjadi pegangannya, tiba-tiba kakinya menjadi lemas. Senyumnya pun memudar.

'Kim Jong Woon?' Ulang Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Hyungie-"_ Lirih Kyuhyun, dan sepertinya Donghae tidak mendengarnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku tak mau tau, besok kau ikut aku. Akan ku jemput kau di sini tepat pukul delapan. Aku pulang." Secepat ucapannya secepat itu pula Donghae meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas, nama Kim Jong Woon terngiang-ngiang dia kepalanya. Mungkinkah _namja_ yang dimaksud adalah 'baby Hyungnya'?

"Ani." Geleng Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

.

~WonYeKyu~

.

Menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin besar sambil menata jasnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi, dan jangan lupakan kedua _dimple_ yang kentara ketika ia mengulum senyumnya. Choi Siwon, namja yang merasa beruntung karena hari ini adalah hari istimewanya. Emmm… Apakah dia satu-satunya orang yang bahagia disini? Hey jika ku buka lukanya, mungkin Siwon adalah orang yang paling terluka disini.

Sebenarnya Siwon ingin menolak pernikahan ini karena dia tau memaksakan orang untuk menikah dengannya tanpa cinta itu salah. Meskipun ia mencintai Yesung, tapi dia bukan tipe pemaksa seperti ini. Tapi, orang tua Yesung yang memaksanya untuk segera menikahi Yesung karena orang tua mereka takut jika Yesung semakin terpuruk karena _namja_ tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Dan satu kata teguh yang menjadi pegangannya yaitu 'Jika cinta akan datang karena terbiasa bersama.' Benarkah itu? Siwon , dia percaya dengan kata-kata itu.

Cklek~ Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok _namja_ dengan _gummy smilenya_ yang begitu cerah.

"Wonnie, kau terlihat sangat tampan." Ucap _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyun Jae namun kau bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk.

"Ah, kau hanya menghiburku?" Ucap Siwon singkat.

"_Aniyo_, kau memang sangat tampan. Bodoh jika Yesung menolak pesonamu."

"Cinta dan pesona itu berbeda Hyukie. Cinta datangnya dari hati, sedangkan pesona bisa tercipta dari pandangan mata."

"Kau terlalu banyak ceramah dan membosankan. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Yesung sulit men-"

Cklek~

"Siwon, acara akan segera dimulai ayo turun." Ucap sang _Appa _pada anaknya. Kemudian ia menutup kembali pintunya.

Hyuk menyenggol Siwon yang tersenyum ambigu.

"Turunlah segera, aku akan mendukungmu dan selalu mendoakanmu dari bawah. Aku keluar ne. _Annyeong~_" Hyuk berjalan pergi meninggalkan Siwon sendirian, ia menatap lagi dirinya didepan cermin besar.

'_Hyung,_ masih ada waktu sampai pendeta bertanya pada kita. Kau boleh menolaknya, seperti janjiku waktu itu _hyung_. Jika kita sudah resmi, jangan pernah memintaku untuk melepasmu. Karena aku tak akan pernah melakukannya.' Lirih Siwon dalam hati sambil membenarkan lagi letak jasnya, sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

~WonYeKyu~

.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Donghae yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan berbau khas obat itu. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tertidur diatas kursinya masih lengkap menggunakan jas dokternya. Hey, sepertinya _namja_ itu ketiduran disini setelah obrolannya semalam. Aish… Kasihan dia. Donghae jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Baiklah, jika begini ia akan berangkat sendiri. Berbalik dan berniat pergi.

"Ck, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku _Hyung_?"

"Kau sudah bangun? Emm, sepertinya kau masih lelah jadi aku be-"

"Siapa bilang aku lelah? Aku sudah memakai jas rapi. Aku menunggumu dari tadi Hae-ah." Kyuhyun berdiri dan melepas jas putihnya, benar saja dia sudah terlihat sangat rapi. Jadi, tadi itu hanya sebuah tipuan? Ck. Menyebalkan!

"Kau benar-benar mau ikut aku atau –"

"Hanya takut melihatmu patah hati saja. Lagi pula aku penasaran dengan wajah _namja_ yang begitu kau gilai, tapi sayang sekali dia akan jadi milik orang lain. Ck."

"Sudahlah, cepat kita berangkat. Sepertinya kita hampir terlambat." Donghae sedikit menarik tangan Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kau yang membuat kita hampir terlambat, bukan aku."

.

~WonYeKyu~

.

Disinilah Yesung berdiri sekarang, didepan pendeta yang akan membacakan janji suci untuknya dan juga Siwon.

Lihatlah dua pasangan yang terlihat sangat serasi ini, Siwon dengan setelan jas mewah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan dan Yesung yang juga terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun putih miliknya. Sedikit menggerutuki dirinya –Yesung-, bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang seorang _namja_ harus menggunakan gaun seperti ini? Ck, memalukan. Tapi bukankah wajahmu sungguh menipu Yesung? Siapa sangka jika dirimu seorang _namja_? Kau sangat terlihat cantik, bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan para _Yeoja _diluaran sana. Tidak salah bukan jika semua orang menginginkanmu seperti ini.

.

Pendeta meminta pasangan WonSung untuk saling menatap satu sama lain dan saling bergandengan tangan. Yesung berusaha menatap Siwon, namun ketika menatap mata teduh itu sisi hatinya yang lain merasa bersalah pada _namja_ ini. Jadi Yesung langsung memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka sejenak, dan saat matanya menatap asal audience-

Deg~ Yesung meremas erat tangan Siwon dan menatapnya ambigu.

'Pasti salah, ini salah. Tapi tatapan mata itu? Aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya.' Ucap Yesung dalam hati, tiba-tiba kecemasan melingkupi hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? siapa yang ia lihat barusan? Cho Kyuhyun? Hah.. Apa ini sebuah candaan? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali bukan? Selama tujuh tahun Yesung menanti kedatangannya namun malah sekarang ia melihat namja itu. Pasti ini adalah fatamorgana saja. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Yesung.

Siwon dapat melihat kecemasan itu, apakah ini adalah akhir untuknya? Apa Yesung telah memutuskannya? Siwon membalas genggaman Yesung, seolah menyiratkan kata 'Tenanglah Hyung, aku ada disini.' Dan-

"Choi Siwon bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jong Woon menjadi Istrimu dan akan mendampinginya dalam susah maupun senang? Dalam Sakit maupun Sehat?"

"Saya bersedia." Siwon menjawab dengan mantap dan tegas, semua orang tersenyum bahagia melihatnya, Pendeta beralih menghadap ke Yesung.

"Kim Jong Woon bersediahkah kau menerima Choi Siwon menjadi Suamimu dan akan mendampinginya dalam susah maupun senang? Dalam Sakit maupun Sehat?"

"…" Sepertinya Yesung tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pendeta, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tatapannya tak focus, mencoba mencuri pandang dengan orang yang diyakini sebagai Kyuhyunnya itu. Akhirnya ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap sosok itu lagi.

"Kim Jong Woon?" Panggil pendeta.

Deg~ Matanya benar-benar tidak salah, orang yang berada di belakang Donghae itu adalah Kyuhyun. Orang yang sangat ingin dia temui. Tatapan itu menyiratkan luka dan harapan disaat bersamaan.

"Kim Jong Woon?" Ulang pendeta.

Kontak mata mereka –KyuSung- terputus mana kalaYesung melihat Donghae menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk entah kemana. Dan saat bersamaan pula Siwon menggenggam kuat tangannya. Tatapan mata Yesung langsung menuju kearah pendeta.

"_Ne?"_ Ucap Yesung polos.

"_Gwaenchanayo baby?"_ tanya Siwon khawatir, sebenarnya Siwon takut jika Yesung akan menolaknya.

"Kim Jong Woon-ssi, saya harap anda tidak melamun. Baiklah saya akan mengulangi sekali lagi." Ucap Pendeta, mungkin ia sedikit kesal.

"_Mianhae."_ Lirih Yesung.

"Tenanglah, jangan tegang baby." Siwon berusaha menenangkan hati Yesung namun jauh dihatinya ia juga sedang membuat hatinya tenang.

"Saya hanya akan mengulang sekali lagi." Tegas pendeta. Dipandangnya Siwon oleh pendeta.

"Choi Siwon bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jong Woon menjadi Istrimu dan akan mendampinginya dalam susah maupun senang? Dalam Sakit maupun Sehat?"

"Saya bersedia." Lagi, Siwon menjawab dengan mantap dan tegas, semua orang yang terlihat tegang tadi menjadi bernafas lega, Pendeta beralih menghadap ke Yesung.

"Kim Jong Woon bersediahkah kau menerima Choi Siwon menjadi Suamimu dan akan mendampinginya dalam susah maupun senang? Dalam Sakit maupun Sehat?"

"Saya…Saya-"

TBC

FF Baru request dari **I'm dhie Cloud's**

Mianhae gak sesuai permintaan, tapi ini uda memper-memper permintaan saeng loh? Kan saeng mintanya tentang Family ne? Bukankah Family dimulai dari pernikahan? Tunggu aja, nanti ujung2nya tentang Family, kan ini baru Chapter 1!. Dan saeng minta Family yang bahagia? Yah, entar juga akan bahagia sendiri kok #plak

Dan jangan tanya ne, apa ini FF WonSung atau KyuSung? Karena eon juga gak tau jawabannya, galau sendiri. Gegara saeng ne mintanya WonSung tapi eon sukanya KyuSung, jadi galau #Curhat. Yang pasti ini FF WonYeKyu ^^

Gimana-gimana? Apa ini membosankan? Atau tidak menarik? Atau Ancur? Jeongmal Mianhae ne.

Lanjut gaknya FF ini tergantung **I'm dhie Cloud's**dan Readers lainnya. Respon bagus lanjut terus~ #plak

So, Review ne! Jebal.

NB: Adakah yang menunggu Feeling? Mianhae, nae sedikit menelatarkan FF itu. Gegara terlalu focus ma Secret dan FF ini. Emm… Nae bakalan update kok, Tunggu ne. Gomawo.

Tebar Senyum bareng WonYeKyu :')

Annyeong~~~ jangan lupa Revieeewwww XD

~Swing~


	2. Chapter 2

"**IT IS HURT"**

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

Cho Kyu Hyun

Choi Si Won

Cho Dong Hae

Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Pairing: KyuSung or WonSung/Eunhae

Rate: T

Summary: Kim Yesung yang harus menikah dengan Choi Siwon karena perjodohan dan pelariannya akan cinta pertamanya –Cho Kyuhyun- Namun tiba-tiba seorang Cho Kyuhyun hadir lagi dalam kehidupannya –Yesung- tepat disaat hari pernikahannya dengan Choi Siwon. Bagaimana perasaan Yesung? Siapa yang harus ia pilih Sekarang? / Summary hancur.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Tidak ada paksaan disini.

WonYeKyu Fanfiction © 2014

.

~Chapter Sebelumnya~

"Saya hanya akan mengulang sekali lagi." Tegas pendeta. Dipandangnya Siwon oleh pendeta.

"Choi Siwon bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jong Woon menjadi Istrimu dan akan mendampinginya dalam susah maupun senang? Dalam Sakit maupun Sehat?"

"Saya bersedia." Lagi, Siwon menjawab dengan mantap dan tegas, semua orang yang terlihat tegang tadi menjadi bernafas lega, Pendeta beralih menghadap ke Yesung.

"Kim Jong Woon bersediahkah kau menerima Choi Siwon menjadi Suamimu dan akan mendampinginya dalam susah maupun senang? Dalam Sakit maupun Sehat?"

"Saya…Saya-"

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Apakah ini salah? Bolehkah aku egois untuk sekali ini saja?**

.

"Saya… Saya bersedia."

Semua orang didalam ruangan itu pun tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban dari Yesung. Siwon tersenyum, ternyata apa yang difikirkannya salah. Dan mulai sekarang ia berjanji untuk tidak akan melepas Yesungnya karena dia miliknya.

"Silakan untuk berciuman sebagai tanda jika kalian resmi menjadi Suami-Istri." Ucap pendeta.

Siwon perlahan namun pasti mendekat kearah Yesung dan dengan refleks Yesung menutup matanya, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk berciuman. Tepat disaat bibir mereka menyatu, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi mereka, dan Donghae hanya tertunduk tak mau melihatnya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, hanya singkat namun cukup untuk membuat Siwon merasa bangga. Dan Yesung, ia meneteskan airmatanya entah untuk alasan apa. Yesung melirik kearah yang diyakin merupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun namun sepertinya namja itu sudah tidak ada lagi dibelakang Donghae. Jadi, sebenarnya yang dilihat tadi itu Kyuhyun atau bukan?

"_Chagi,_ ayo kita turun." Ucapan Siwon membuyarkan pikiran Yesung. Baiklah, biarkan semuanya berjalan dulu. Masalah Kyuhyun nanti akan ia pikirkan kembali.

.

"Hae-ah, terima kasih telah datang. Mana _dongsaeng_mu?" Tanya Yesung tepat setelah ia menemui Donghae dan Siwon yang ada disamping Yesung hanya tersenyum menampakkan dimplenya.

"_Chukkae hyung_ atas pernikahanmu. Dan kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini _Hyung_." Balas Donghae sedikit gugup.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku _namja _Hae-ah, aku ini tampan tidak cantik. Hey, mana _dongsaeng_mu?"

"Ah, dimana dia? –Donghae memperhatikan sekelilingnya- tadi dia ada dibelakangku _Hyung_, tapi entahlah. Nanti akan aku kenalkan." Balas Donghae sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Wonnie, _Chukkaeyo~_ Ah, aku tadi sangat berdebar mendengar jawaban Yesung _hyung_." Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk muncul ditengah-tengah mereka –WonHaeSung-

"_Gomawo Hyukkie_, em- dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk, sepertinya Siwon sangat tau jika Yesung ingin bicara berdua dengan Donghae jadi dia berusaha mencari alasan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Mereka ada disana? Kau ingin menemui mereka?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"_Chagi,_ aku menemui teman-temanku dulu _ne_. Silakan mengobrol dengan Donghae-_ssi_. Permisi Donghae-_ssi_." Ucap Siwon sopan lalu menarik Eunhyuk yang pada dasarnya tidak peka.

"Begitulah Siwon, dia selalu berusaha untuk mengerti aku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya lagi?" Lirih Yesung setelah melihat Siwon benar-benar pergi.

"_Hyungie_, aku selalu mendukungmu. Semoga pilihan mu ini tepat. _O?"_ Donghae mencoba menenangkan Yesung dengan mengusap punggungnya sayang.

"_Ne, Gomawo_ Hae-ah. Kenalan aku pada _dongsaeng_mu nanti _ne_?"

"_Ne,_ mungkin sekarang dia pulang lebih dulu _hyung_. Maklumlah diakan dokter, mungkin sekarang dia sedang ada di rumah sakit."

"_O_. Baiklah lain kali saja ne."

.

~WonYeKyu~

.

Disini lah WonSung sekarang, setelah resmi menjadi Pasangan mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement yang telah mereka beli sebelumnya. Sengaja untuk tidak tinggal satu atap dengan orang tua masing-masing sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama.

"_Baby Hyungie_~"

Deg~ Dua kata yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan untuk Yesung.

"Wonnie, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang lain? Misalnya saja _Chagi,_ atau apapun asalkan bukan-"

"_Arra. Mianhae Hyungie_." Potong Siwon.

"_Mianhae_ Wonnie, hanya-"

"_Arra,_ aku tak ingin membahasnya. Sekarang mandilah _Hyungie_, aku sudah selesai."

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun Yesung memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Huft –Siwon menghela nafas panjang sambil mendudukkan dirinya ranjang _King Size_ miliknya- _Hyungie,_ aku tak akan melepasmu apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Siwon kemudian.

.

Didalam kamar mandi, Yesung benar-benar gugup. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana pun juga sekarang adalah malam pertamanya dengan Siwon yang sudah menjadi suami sahnya. Oh Ayolah, Yesung tidak mau melakukan 'itu' dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Tapi ini bukan lagi sebuah keinginan untuk melakukannya karena saat ini adalah kewajiban Yesung untuk melayani suaminya. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, mungkin mandi akan membuat pikirannya lebih tenang.

.

~WonYeKyu~

.

"_Hyung_~ bolehkah aku meminta nomor temanmu yang menikah tadi?"

'_Untuk apa kyu? Hey, kau dimana sekarang? O?'_

"Aku sedang sibuk _Hyung, mianhae_ tadi aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Ayolah berikan aku no temanmu tadi, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat dan meminta maaf."

'_Hey, apa kau mabuk?'_

"_Aniyo_. Aku ini dokter, bagaimana aku bisa mabuk. Itu bukan etika dokter."

'_Baguslah, akan aku kirim no-nya sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf atas namaku.'_

"_Ne, Arraseyo_. Cepat kirim aku menunggu."

'_Ne, Annyeong~'_

Klik

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, dilihatnya ponsel hiitam miliknya sambil menunggu pesan masuk dari Donghae –_Hyung_nya-

"Dasar.. Uhuk.. Hae-_ah Pabbo_, mudah sekali membohongimu _eoh_.. uhuk.. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan banyak alasan, tapi semudah itu kau tertipu. Oh, ayolah..Uhuk... Pantas saja Yesungmu diambil orang. Arggg –satu tangannya menggebrak meja- Kim Jong Woon. Hiks.. Hiks… Hiks…" Rancau Kyuhyun, sepertinya Hae berkata benar jika Dongsaengnya ini sedang mabuk.

.

~WonYeKyu~

.

Cklek~ Yesung membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan, namun sepertinya Siwon mampu untuk mendengarnya. Hey, bukan hanya Yesung yang gugup disini tapi Siwon juga.

Dengan pelan-pelan Yesung berjalan kearah ranjang _king size_ milik mereka –WonSung- dan disana Siwon sudah berbaring terlentang sambil salah satu lengannya menutup matanya sehingga Yesung tak yakin jika Siwon sudah tidur. Dengan pelan juga ia mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang itu, mencoba tak membuat suara sekecil apapun.

Srek~ Sedikit suara saat Yesung mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang. Yesung melirik kearah Siwon dan sepertinya tidak ada pergerakan berarti darinya. Yesung pun langsung menidurkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Huft…" Lega Yesung saat ia mulai berbaring, sepertinya sejak tadi Yesung sedikit lupa cara bernafas.

Yesung hampir saja menarik selimutnya sebelum suara mengintrupsinya.

"_Chagiya~_" Siwon mencoba memberanikan diri memanggil sang istri tercinta.

"_Ne?"_ Yesung membalas sekenanya, oh ayolah bagaimana pun juga Yesung merasa gugup dan canggung. Siwon tanpa aba-aba menindih Yesung yang ada disampingnya. Dan Yesung yang gugup hanya memejamkan matanya spontan.

Deg~ 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Iner Yesung

"_Chagiya~_ Apa kau siap melakukannya hari ini? _O?_" Tanya Siwon sambil berbisik ditelinga Yesung –ingatlah Yesung masih menutup matanya- dan bagaimanapun juga Yesung yang pada dasarnya mudah sekali geli hanya bergerak gelisah. Dibukanya mata sipit nan tajam itu perlahan untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi suaminya.

"Wonnie, bisakah… bisakah…"

"_Mwoya?"_

"Emm..Bisakah kau-Emmmptt." Siwon tanpa aba-aba melumat bibir chery Yesung yang sangat memabukkan ? Ia hanya mengikuti alur Siwon dan memejamkan matanya. Ini adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang Istri bukan? Yesung sudah merasa egois selama ini, jadi dia ingin membiarkan Siwon memilikinya malam ini.

Merasa mendapat ijin yang berarti dari Yesung, Siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan tangannya mulai berani mengelus perut Yesung dan mencari akses untuk masuk kedalam pakaiannya.

"Eugg.." Yesung melengkung.

Drett…Drett…Drett…

Baik Yesung maupun Siwon dapat mendengar suara getaran Smartphone yang Siwon yakini itu milik Yesung karena Smartphonenya mati. Namun Siwon tetap pada kegiatannya, hingga WonSung merasa pasokan udara mereka habis. Siwon terpaksa melepaskan panggutannya.

Drett…Drett…Drett…

"_Hyungie_, angkatlah. Siapa tau itu penting?" Ucap Siwon lembut. Tanpa banyak bicara Yesung pun mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo!"_

'_Baby Hyungie~' Lirih suara di line seberang._

Deg~ Itu, suara itu. Yesung mengenalnya, tiba-tiba raut wajah Yesung berubah menjadi tegang. Siwon dapat merasakannya.

"_Chagi~ Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. Namun Yesung hanya diam tak bergeming.

'_Hah~ Apa kau sedang menjalankan tugasmu sebagai istri baby?' Suara itu terlalu terdengar seperti terluka._

"_Chagi~_ Siapa yang menghubungimu? _Gwaenchana_?" Lagi, Siwon merasa khawatir dengan sikap diam Yesung. Dan dipegangnya pundak Yesung oleh Siwon sehingga kesadarannya kembali.

"_Nan GwaenchanaWonnie_." Yesung mencoba tersenyum.

'_Baby, aku menunggumu ditempat biasa. Datanglah.' Kyuhyun mencoba menguatkan hatinya, entah kenapa panggilannya pada sang suami begitu terasa menyakitkan baginya._

"_Mianhae_, aku tak bisa." Dingin, jawaban Yesung terlalu dingin untuk didengar Kyuhyun.

'_Terserah baby, satu jam dari sekarang adalah waktu ku untuk menunggumu. Dan jika kau tak datang, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku. huhuhu' Apakah Kyuhyun menangis? Suara itu sseperti menyiksa hati Yesung. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus muncul disaat Yesung hendak melupakannya? _

"Aku-"

Tutututututututu

"_Yeoboseyo_~ Hey, _Yeoboseyo_?" Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Yesung sangat Khawatir.

.

**Tok tok tok**

"**Kyunnie, buka pintunya ini aku Jongie. Kyunnie?" Yesung baru saja berteman dengan Kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu. Pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja, sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun marah lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas.**

"**Pergilah **_**Hyungie,**_** aku ingin sendiri." Teriak Kyuhyun yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Yesung.**

"_**Shireo**_**, kau harus mendengarkan aku Kyu. Buka pintunya?"**

"_**Aniyo**_**, bawah **_**Hyung**_**ku kemari baru aku keluar." **

"_**MWO?**_** Aku bahkan tidak tau **_**Hyung**_**mu Kyu. Bagaimana bisa aku membawanya kemari?"**

"**Itu urusanmu, pergilah."**

"**Tap-"**

"**Jong Won, ini kunci kamar Kyuhyun. Bukalah. Aku mohon hibur dia."**

"_**Ne, Jumma.**_** Tenanglah."**

**Yesung yang mendapat kunci kamar Kyuhyun langsung membukanya dan Cklek~**

"**Kyunnie!" Yesung berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang membawah pisau dan sepertinya dia hendak melukai dirinya sendiri. Dirampasnya pisau itu namun gagal.**

"**Lepaskan **_**Hyung**_**, atau kau akan terluka."**

"**Kau yang harus melepasnya Kyu." **

"_**Shireo**_**, lepaskan hyu-"**

"**Arrggg." Sepertinya tangan Yesung terkena ujung pisau itu.**

"**Yak! **_**Hyungie, Gwaenchana**_**?" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pisau itu. Yesung sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.**

"_**Gwaenchana**_** Kyunnie, apakah kau begitu terluka karena kepergian **_**Hyung**_**mu? **_**O?"**_** Yesung melupakan luka ditangannya dan menatap lembut Kyuhyun.**

**Grep~ Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat.**

"_**Mianhae,**_** telah membuatmu terluka **_**hyungie. Jeongmal Mianhae**_**." Kyuhyun menangis, Yesung dapat merasakan itu.**

"_**Nan Gwaenchana Kyunnie. Jeongmal**_**!" Yesung mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Dan sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Yesung.**

.

"_Chagiya~ Gwaenchana_?" Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung dan berhasil membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Mianhae Wonnie_, aku harus pergi. Dua jam lagi aku kembali. _Mianhae._" Yesung langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas mengambil jaket lalu keluar begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon. Hey, bukankah kau tidak sopan Yesung? Siwon itu suamimu, bukan temanmu lagi. Ck.

"_Hyungie,_ siapa yang menghubungimu eoh?"

.

~WonYeKyu~

.

Yesung terus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun? Dia bukan pembual yang bisanya hanya mengancam, Yesung sangat tau itu. Jika kehendaknya tak terpenuhi, Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa saja yang ada diluar pemikiran kita. Dan Yesung tak mau kemungkinan buruk itu terjadi. Hanya menemui Kyuhyun apa salahnya? Toh, dia ingin sekali menemui namja itu sekali saja. Lagi pula, dia sudah menjadi milik Siwon bukan? Tidak mungkin dia akan menghianati Suaminya. Itu bukan tipe Yesung.

Secepat Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya, secepat itu pula ia berlari menuju restoran tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Bukan restoran biasa pada umumnya. Namun restoran dimana banyak sekali berbagai macam _wine_ bisa kita temui. Bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun yang pencinta _wine_ memang suka sekali dulu berada direstoran ini. Walaupun uangnya tak cukup untuk membeli _wine-wine_ itu –dulu- namun dapat berada ditempat yang kita sukai tak ada salahnya bukan?

"Kyu?" Yesung langsung menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang memang suka sekali memilih tempat di sudut ruangan restoran.

"_Baby hyungie_, kau datang?" Kyuhyun mendongak mencari keberadaan sosok yang ditunggunya. Mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya menatap orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat? O? Tuhan begitu kejam. Setidaknya itu yang ada difikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Benarkah ini kau?" Yesung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun dan menatap ia intens, jadi yang ia lihat tadi di altar pernikahannya benar. Oh, ayolah. Yesung tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi sekarang.

"_Hyungie, Wae?"_ Mencoba meraih wajah Yesung, namun fokusnya tak mampu meraihnya. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu mabuk sekarang.

Yesung diam, untuk sesaat kerja otaknya tak mampu bekerja dengan baik. Entahlah, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Bukankah ini yang Yesung inginkan? Bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun dan bertanya padanya? Tapi…

"_Baby,_ sejak kapan kau mengganti namamu eoh? Kenapa aku tak menyadari jika namamu selama ini adalah Yesung? O?" Rancau Kyuhyun.

"Selama aku kuliah, hampir semua orang memanggilku dengan nama Yesung. Karena mereka pikir, suara ku adalah suara emas saat mereka mendengar aku bernyanyi diacara perkenalan mahasiswa baru. Sejak saat itu semua orang mengenalku sebagai Yesung." Yesung mencoba menjelaskan, entah kenapa ia ingin menjelaskan ini.

"Hah, mereka semua bodoh. Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku. _O?"_ Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, dia menyesal. Bukankah selama ini dia tau semua tentang Yesung dari Donghae –_Hyung_nya sendiri- dan Kyuhyun selalu mengolok-olok Yesung yang telah memikat hati _Hyung_nya. Dan betapa ia merasa bodoh karena tak pernah ingin tau bagaimana sosok Yesung secara visual. Yang Kyuhyun tau, Yesung adalah orang bodoh yang telah membuat _Hyung_nya terlalu mencintainya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu? Baiklah aku pergi, aku tak mau bicara dengan orang mabuk." Yesung berdiri, hendak meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti manakala ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Aku tidak mabuk _baby,_ aku masih sadar. Kau tau jika aku kuat minum kan?" Kyuhyun membuat Yesung duduk kembali ketempat yang tadi ia duduki.

"Apa maumu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, ucapan Yesung barusan terlalu dingin ditelinganya. Dan Kyuhyun tak suka itu, dimana nada hangat Yesung tujuh tahun yang lalu? Apa kau bercanda Cho Kyuhyun? Kau mengharapkan Yesung yang dulu? Tak ingatkah perlakuanmu pada Yesung? Meninggalkannya tanpa alasan pasti dan datang tiba-tiba diwaktu yang salah. Oh, Yesung bukanlah Jong Woon dimasa lalu, dan ingatlah bahwa ia telah memiliki Suami sah.

"Jika aku mengatakan mauku, apa kau mengabulkannya?" Yesung mencoba menatap mata itu, tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia merindukan manusia kejam didepannya ini. Mata itu seolah mengharap sesuatu padanya.

"Apa kau bercanda? Siapa kau hingga aku harus mengabulkan permintaanmu?" Lagi, ucapan dingin itu terasa mengoyak luka yang telah tergores.

Kyuhyun tertawa ambigu tanpa suara, caramelnya masih menatap onyx kelam penuh amarah milik Yesung.

"Bahkan kita tak pernah mengucapkan kata perpisahan _hyungie,_ jadi kita masih sepasang kekasih."

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna, dia tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Semudah itukah ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya? Yesung tertawa keras, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Tanpa diperintah airmatanya mengalir dipelupuk matanya, ia telah mencoba menahannya namun akhirnya jatuh juga. Yesung menangis karena ia bahagia bisa melihat namja Cho itu lagi, katakan jika Yesung bodoh? Katakan jika ia tak waras? Katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Tak perduli apa yang kalian katakan, yang jelas Yesung merasa kelegaan yang begitu kentara dihatinya. Namun disaat bersamaan pula ia merasa terluka, pernyataan Kyuhyun terasa melukai hatinya. Ini terlalu sakit untuk Yesung. Dikepalkan erat tangannya menahan semua gejolak dihatinya. Yesung berdiri.

"Percuma bicara dengan orang mabuk, hanya membuang waktu. Toh, apapun yang kau katakan sekarang kau akan melupakannya besok." Dihapus airmatanya kasar dan mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Kyuhyun dan siap melangkah.

"Kim Jong Woon." Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mencoba berdiri dari duduknya, dan Yesung kembali membeku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku masih sadar." Ucapan Kyuhyun terlalu emosional.

"…"

"Setidaknya, hikz. Bertanyalah sekali saja, sekali saja. kenapa aku pergi tiba-tiba tanpa pamit?" Kyuhyun terisak, ucapannya memilukan. Yesung? Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, lihatlah namja dingin dan sok Cool itu meneteskan airmatanya dalam diam.

Drett…Drett…Drett…

Mereka berdua –KyuSung- mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja.

'Donghae Hyung' Nama itu yang terlihat di dalam smartphone itu.

"Donghae? Apa dia hyungmu?" Yesung bertanya.

"_Ne_, dan bodohnya aku jika-"

"Aku harus pergi, lain kali kita bicara lagi." Yesung benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana, mencoba mengabaikan panggilan Kyuhyun.

.

~WonYeKyu~

.

"Pelayan, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Yesung belum benar-benar meninggalkan restaurant ini, ia masih memiliki rasa perduli untuk _namja_ itu –Kyuhyun-

"_Ne_, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap pelayan restaurant tersebut.

"Itu –Yesung menunjuk _namja_ yang sedang tertidur dimejanya- Bisakah kau-"

"Min-ah, cepat kau bersihkan meja yang ada di sana." Ucapan Yesung terpotong mana kala ada suara seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya, dengan refleks Yesung menoleh kearah suara.

"Jong Woon?" Namja itu memanggilnya kaget.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_? Kau?" Belum selesai Yesung bicara, Leeteuk memeluknya erat.

"_Bogoshipoyo~_ Sudah lama sekali kau tak mampir kemari, O?"

"_Nado Bogoshipoyo~ Hyung, mianhae_." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Bisakah kau menolongku?" Tambah Yesung kemudian, Leeteuk seketika melepaskan pelukan.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"_Namja_ yang ada disudut ruangan itu, bisakah kau membantunya?"

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya, namja itu tak terlihat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Balas Leeteuk kemudian.

"Hubungi nomor ini –Yesung menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan langsung diterima Leeteuk-, katakan padanya untuk menjemput _dongsaeng_nya sekarang. _Mianhae,_ aku buru-buru _Hyung_. Aku pergi, dan lain kali aku akan mampir kesini. _Yakso! Ghamsahamnida_." Secepat kalimat yang diucapkan, secepat itu Yesung berlari meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih terpaku. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah orang yang dimaksud.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Lirih Leeteuk saat melihat orang yang dimaksud Yesung.

.

~WonYeKyu~

.

Ini sudah melewati waktu dua jam yang dijanjikan Yesung untuk kembali. Dan ada rasa bersalah dihatinya, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan sang suami. Sangat tidak sopan meninggalkan sang suami terlalu lama. Siwon sudah berkorban banyak untuk Yesung, bagaimana mungkin ia kembali membuat Siwon kecewa? Yesung sedikit mengutuk dirinya sendiri, melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin untuk sampai didalam apartement.

Ting~ Pintu lift terbuka, dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju pintu apartement. Ditekannya angka password untuk membuka apartemennya.

Klik~ Pintu terbuka, dengan tergesah ia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Cklek~

"Wonnie?" Yesung menggerutkan dahinya, kamarnya kosong. Dimana Siwon? Tanpa berfikir panjang ia pun berlari kekamar mandi, ternyata kosong. Menuju dapur, Kosong.

"Wonnie, dimana kau?" Yesung menyerah, apartement ini tidak seluas itu untuk Siwon dapat bersembunyi. Dimana dia? Duduk disofa sambil berfikir itu lebih baik. Saat matanya menuju meja didepan sofa, ada sebuah kertas memo disana. Diambilnya kertas itu.

'_Chagi~ Aku sudah menunggumu lebih sedikit dari dua jam waktu yang kau minta untuk keluar, maafkan aku jika aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Tidurlah jika kau sudah pulang chagi~ Jangan menungguku, besok pagi aku baru akan pulang. Ada sedikit urusan yang akan aku lakukan, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu. Mianhae. Jaljayo Chagiya~ Saranghae. Siwon.'_

Yesung menjatuhkan kertas memo itu, untuk sesaat ia membeku sebelum kalimat itu keluar.

"Apakah aku melukai perasaanmu lagi Wonnie? _Mianhae._"

TBC

Huah… Miris banget, peminat FF ini dikit banget yak? Tapi _gwaenchana_, karena yang request pengen dilanjut. Jadi bakalan tetep aku lanjut kok ^^

Sepertinya saya salah publish –waktunya- sebentar lagi bulan Ramadhan, jadi harus hati-hati kalau mau buat FF yang agak ".." hehehehee.

Spesial buat **I'm dhie Cloud's** yang lagi bette ma laptopnya –maybe- semangat saeng dan yang pasti buat **babykyusung**** . ISTI CLOUDS . jeremy kim84 . JungKimCaca . Cloud246 . deraelf . **** . ****cassandraelf**** . **** . Ye'Im Clouds . ryani clouds . satya . ****xelo**** . ****alinzajazky**** . AKUsukaYESUNG . Guest . **Yang mau review ne FF. Kalian yang buat semangat saya buat nulis ini FF.

Kalau boleh jujur, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini semangat saya buat nulis turun. Sangat turun, gak dapat feel sama sekali. Ini terjadi sejak FF saya yang ini dihapus ffn. Untung aja FF Secret kelar, jadi gak ada utang. Huffft….

Butuh hampir 1 minggu lebih buat nyelesaiin 1 chapter ini. Padahal kalau saya niat, 2 jam pun jadi.

Nah, ya udah deh. Gak mau banyak omong, yang mau baca saya harap mau review. Annyeong~~~


End file.
